A Chance Arrangement
by Ayesleigh
Summary: After coming to Skyrim, Sloan has done her best to stay alive, but times are hard and coin is scarce. Luckily, she meets a dashing man with the promise of work and more coin, but will it turn out to be more than she can handle?


One

The sun rose above the trees casting small bits of light on my skin. A cold breeze swept through the forest bringing the smell of burning wood. I wasn't far now. Just a small ways to go, and I would be in Riften. Finally.

Since arriving in Skyrim, life hadn't exactly gone according to plan. I had been picking up odd jobs here and there just to get by. This job, however, had been the worst by far.

It was supposed to be a simple delivery, but soon turned into a battle of survival. Not only did I have to go through an army of hostile wildlife, but I also crossed blades with an assassin wanting to stake claim on my head. The weather was against me as well, it seemed. I suppose after living in Cyrodil for so long I wasn't as accustomed to the cold as the Nords native to Skyrim.

I pulled my furs tightly around my shoulders and trudged on. It wasn't long before I reached the front gates. Several smoke plumes rose high into the sky. The air around me smelled of firewood and grilled fish. My stomach growled angrily at the thought of hot food.

I took a deep breath and made my way to the gates. A guardsman stepped between me and my salvation.

"Whoa there. Where do you think you're going?"

"Inside." I snapped.

"Not without paying the visitor's tax."

I rose an eyebrow. "Visitor's tax? And just what would that pay for?"

"Uh... visiting?"

"Let me be frank, I am not giving you any coin. This is obviously a shakedown meant for those with less sense than-"

"He drew up his hands in surrender, "Okay! Keep it down, will you? Just go!" He stepped aside allowing me to pass.

The gates opened up revealing the most beautiful sight my eyes had seen in days. Civilization. There were people everywhere heading in all different directions. Every instinct in my body told me to go in search of food, but first I needed to get paid.

I found the recipient easy enough. Some imperial woman by the name of Cheap Hag. I looked down at the meager eight gold pieces in my hand and sighed. At least it would pay for a meal, but nothing else. I'd either have to find more work, or I would be sleeping outside. Again.

I searched the sky for a way out or maybe some more coin. When nothing happened I made my way back towards the marketplace. It had been packed with people. Surely someone had some work needing to be done. At the very least I could find some charitable soul looking to lose their purse. I hadn't picked a pocket in years, but times where hard.

I had just passed the jeweler when I noticed someone trying to get chummy with my purse. Years of training took over. I grabbed the wrist of my unknown assailant, whirled around, and pinned him to the jewelry stand.

"Where I come from, the penalty for picking pockets is losing a hand." I murmured into his ear.

He chuckled, "I don't know what you're talking about, lass. I was merely trying to get your attention."

"Well done. You have it."

"Seems to me that you're a little low on funds."

"Seems to me that's none of your concern."

He craned his neck to look up at me, "Oh that's where you're wrong, lass. I can help you, if you let me."

I raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, "And just how would you do that? Surely not with the same piss poor talent you just displayed."

He clicked his tongue, "Such language from such a beautiful woman. You are right, however. My talents lie elsewhere. If you let me go, we can talk more about what I have in mind."

I could feel the color on my cheeks. Already, I knew what his real talent was, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he had in mind.

As if he knew what I was thinking he added, "It's nothing more than I'm sure you are capable of. A simple job, really." He looked around, "We appear to have attracted an audience. If you don't release me soon, a guard is bound to come over."

I looked around at the small crowd that had gathered. No one, save for a few women, looked concerned, but all were waiting to see the result.

I smiled up at them all. An uneasy laugh escaped my lips as I released my hold on the man and helped him stand up straight.

"Okay, show's over," He called out, addressing the crowd. As he straightened his coat and brushed the dust off his shoulders he said, "Well, that was bracing." He turned and looked down at me with a smirk, "How about we have this conversation in a more... private setting?"

"As long as there is food, we can talk in the sewers."

He threw his head backed and laughed. I shifted awkwardly; not quite getting what was so funny. "I know a place that isn't too far from here." He motioned for me to walk with him as he began navigating us through the crowd. "It's not down in the sewers, so I hope you aren't too disappointed."

"I will do my best to contain myself," I said dryly.

He was correct when he said the place wasn't far. Soon he was ushering me into a dive called The Bee and Barb. There were so many people inside it was hard to breathe. Most looked like they'd just gone through a hard days' work. The rest were either uppity nobles, or riffraff up to no good.

We sat in a dark corner away from prying ears and eyes.

"What'll it be, lass?"

"You buying?"

"But of course! I am a gentleman, after all, and I owe you for sparing me my hand."

I rolled my eyes. I doubted very much that he was a gentleman, but he could pay for my dinner regardless of character.

"Surprise me."

He raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

I nodded, "I don't care what it is as long as there is a lot of it."

He chuckled and headed to the bar.

I watched him go, but soon lost him in the sea of people. Every now and then I would catch glimpses of him trying to flirt with the bartender, an Argonian woman who was having none of it. She was shooting him a particularly nasty glare when the crowd shifted again, and I could no longer see them.

The man returned shortly after that with food and drink in hand. I felt more than heard my stomach rumble as he set a bowl of soup in front of me. I didn't wait for him to join me before I began pouring the bowl's contents down my throat.

"If you don't slow down, I fear you may choke."

I continued inhaling my food until there was nothing left, and slammed my bowl down onto the table. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, "About this job you mentioned..."

He leaned back taking a drink of whatever swill was in his tankard, "Ah yes. I have a bit of an errand, and I can't do it all on my own." His pale green eyes studied me for a long moment before he continued, "I've been looking for an extra pair of hands. I assure you, you will be well paid."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair. My last job had promised me the same. "You're not really telling me much. What _exactly_ would I be doing?"

He chuckled, "There is a merchant in the square named Madesti. Under his stand is a strongbox with a amulet inside. I need you to take it, and drop it in the pocket of a man named Brand-Shei."

"And I suppose you want all of this to go unnoticed."

He nodded.

"Am I to bludgeon everyone in town so as to escape detection?"

A wry smile spread across his lips, "No. The part of distraction will be played by yours truly."

I swirled the ale in my tankard before taking a gulp. It sounded like one of the oddest jobs I had ever considered. The man hadn't divulged why he needed to do this, and I suspected he wouldn't were I to ask. Still, it wasn't as though I had many options. Since he had paid for my meal, I had barely enough to rent a room for the night. After that I would need to find more work. Might as well be this work. Thievery wasn't something I was a stranger to.

I sighed, "When?"

He smiled, "Tomorrow morning come to the square. I will draw everyone's attention, allowing you to get the amulet. and plant it on Brand-Shei."

"And after?"

"I took the liberty of renting you a room upstairs. Return there, and I will come as soon as I am able."

"You rented me a room? That was a little presumptuous of you."

He leaned in closer and winked, "High risk, high reward, lass." He passed a key across the table to me, "It's the farthest room from the stairs."

I took the key warily. I wasn't used to strangers buying me food and a bed without some ulterior motive. He seemed an honest enough sort, but it wouldn't be the first time someone fooled me. I shrugged. It was worth the risk.

We spoke a while longer, going over details. He gave me descriptions of the marks and anything else he could think of. Soon after that he stood to leave. He paused.

"I am Brynjolf, by the way," he said with a smile. "It will be nice working with you...?" He reached for my hand to help me out of my seat.

I placed both hands on the table and pushed myself up, "I will see you in the morning, Brynjolf. I bid you good night."

Without another word I turned on my heel, and headed upstairs.

The room wasn't exactly pretty, but it had all the necessities. It was simply furnished with a table, a bed, and a small dresser beside it. I plucked an apple from a bowl on the table and ate it as I undressed.

The bed was inviting and piled high with blankets and furs. I crawled beneath them and placed a dagger under the pillow. Just in case. Sleep took me immediately, and I didn't wake until the morning.


End file.
